


Firewhiskey Challenge 2020

by Vodka112



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: firewhiskeyfic, Drunkenness, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: drunk writing about another drunk. consider yourself warned.
Kudos: 1





	Firewhiskey Challenge 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Drank chocolate and sake. Apparently, I just get headache-y and dizzy when drunk. ^^; (Highly likely I'm just tipsy) There will be lots of typos but i'm not sure if that's because of the drunkenness or human error. At this point, who cares. XD The challenge is finding someplace that doesnt autocorrect. btw, swear I'm drunk. Just sleepy. nd listening to WangXian. 💕 Also, I'm awful at this. My writing style is editing as you go and I keep fixing the typos...

The glass flew out of his hand, crashing against the opposite wall and breaking in uncountable stars. The bittersweet nectar stained the wall sliding stickily to the ground, where sharp shards lie in wait. The sound of shattering wasn't as satisfying as he thought it could be.  
  
It's been a while since he'd done something like this. Letting loose. Letting go.  
  
Jason didn't like to drink. He'd never gotten the taste for it, unlike pops. The memory of his mother's voice came to his mind. He took after me, she had said. Then she'd ruffle his hair, her calloused hand warm and inviting. She'd take him in her arms and take him upstairs to their flat, away from teh drinking party commencing on the porch of hte apartment complex. Jason could see them as he was tugged far away; A warmth surrounding the men, gaiety brought by alcohol and happiness growing amidst teh bitingly cold cement, all rough and angled corners.  
  
It seemed nice.  
  
He knew it only appeared like so. He knew that-- that things are different once the men go in their homes. How HE could be different, could CHOOSE to be different. But. No.  
  
He swore he wouldn't be the same. (btw. hit written!Kitten 200 word count and a beautiful mlem portrait is in front of me. awesome and adorable. It's Itty Bitty Kitty Tongue by Lisa Zins for those who wasnna check it out)  
  
(GEtting more sake.) (should I take a sudoku break? The sudoku on my phone is really convenient. and fun. That's the story of why I can't get anything done. I shouldve written a meta. I'm sleepy and I keep blowing raspberries. wtH?)  
  
Dying changed a lot, it seemed. Hence, the booze.  
  
(Lol this song is CUTE. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wN7m_Nk8RQ> cant write angst now ugh.)[子淵 - 雲深不知羞 They sing "Dage" and "Gege" somewhere there. SOOOooo cUTE] (Why didn't I write Zosan? should I do this again?)  
  
(ugh I wanna puke TTnTT)  
  
Jason never did understand the good in it. He still didn't. Maybe its the brand of alcohol?  
  
He waved his hand in the air, as if swatting a fly. IF high grade booze was easy to acquire, he'd have some by now. But seeing as how he's in teh heart of gotham right now, in one of the abandoned bunkers near the Alley, and nowhere close to the manor, High grade booze remains far from his grasp.  
  
Wayne Enterprises bulding tho. That one is practically around the corner.  
  
... Maybe the suites tehre have some better booze?  
  
Jason made his way out of the bunker, walking in the street with his hands in his jacket pockets and his head down. He forgot his cap in the bunker, but it was easy to swipe one from a souvenir shop close by. Why anyone would put up a souvenir shop on Kane street, he'd never know.  
  
Cap on, face hidden and posture sunk, he walks in teh building. He heads straight for the comfort rooms, the ones Bruce had built on the lobby. Not a lot of people knew anyone who enters teh building have access to the Lobby facilities. The elevators were ID operated but the stairs weren't, not completely. All he has to do is wait for someone to open the door from teh staircase, and then wait for someone to come out for a smoke break on the upper floors.  
  
Presto. He got into the private suites. It was weird when hte door just opened for him, but who cared at this point? Not him. HE actually broke into Bruce's secondary base of operations. He should be past the point of no return.  
  
He made his way to the kitchen, which wasn't a difficult feat, what with modern houses built to seem sprawling. The kitchen was on the far corner, the refridgerator sitting next to a big and healthy ficus. Jason rummaged through its contents, taking out the eggs and milk to get at what he hoped was the booze. Alas, foiled again.  
  
It's juice and sparkling cider. non-alcoholic cider, the labeling proudly proclaims.  
  
He closed the double doors and started looking into the freezer bin.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
Jason flinched so bad, he dropped the bag of grapes. he also held an organic frozen carrot and threw it at whoever called his name.  
  
The man ducked with his hands over his head. "What the hell?" Dick said as he straightened from his crouch. He was looking at the carrot like it was crazy. Then he turned the same look to Jason.  
  
Jason stared back at him, trying not to let anything show on his face. Dick raised his eyebrows as he did an elegant shrug that seemed to say "What was that for?"  
  
... or maybe it was "What's your problem, man?!"  
  
Jason reached inside teh bin for another frozen veggie, a stalk of celery, and threw it at Dick. IT hit hte wall with a soft smacking sound, not as snappy as the carrot.  
  
"Okay, Jason, cease fire. I'm unarmed," Dick said as he stood up again, his hands held up and palms forward.  
  
Jason had just grabbed what he thought was frozen spring onions, the stalky green ones, but it ended up being a bunch of beets. He deliberated throwing those too. however, his target was unarmed and likely to not attack anyway.  
  
... It was fun throwing stuff at him though.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dick asked. He made small steps towards Jason.  
  
"You surprised me," Jason answered, putting the beets back in the bin.  
  
"You surprised us both. What are you doing here? It's still daytime."  
  
Jason answered with a snort and a grunt before going back to the bin. Its frozen fruits and meat in the inner compartments. He closed it with a bang. Then he opened the double doors and grabbed an apple.  
  
"Is everything okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Dick asked.  
  
Jason answered with a dismissive groan and a shrug.  
  
(stopping here coz I'm not drunk anymore... atleast not as drunk as before. *sigh* Challennge fail?)

  


AN PS: stopping coz I can't drink another glass of sake without wanting to puke. and I'm crashing instead of buzzed. OTL

**Author's Note:**

> Head over [to firewhiskeyfic dreamwidth](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/37330.html#cutid1) to see the best Banners ever. (I got Snape to make Dark Arts and Crafts! XD)


End file.
